


Forever

by BrittKate26



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittKate26/pseuds/BrittKate26
Summary: Set in season 5 after Alexis was taken. Kate visits Rick at the loft to comfort him.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have an account of fanfic.net my username there is Sugarbear16 my works are posted there like this one. I am moving some of my Castle stories over to my new account here after updating and editing them. So some of you may know this story from there. Also check out my other Castle stories there until I have a chance to move them all over here please.

It was half past two when she came slipping into his room. By now she knew her way around loft well enough to navigate it in the dark. The spare key he had given her just last week also made it easier to slip in. The entire place was dark except one dim light she knew was coming from his office. Of course he would be there. Where else would he be? At time like this when things were not going as planed he always came here. Came to the safety of his office, surrounded by his books, surrounded by her. Castle had told her once when things in the real world were going to hell he would come home and write, that at least when he wrote he could get the happy ending he wanted. Only this time the story came closer to home then he could have ever imagined.

She slipped her boots off when her feet hit the door, she was careful not to make any noise. This is when her cop training came in handy. She moved through the living room, and to the door that would lead her to him. She sighed, and removed her leather jacket tossing it somewhere into the direction of the love seat. Kate held her breath and counted to three, then moved towards him. 

Castle was sitting with his back facing towards her, only this time he wasn't writing. Kate had spent enough nights watching how his hands flowed magically over the keys when he was typing. Tonight he was not typing, he was not writing, he was crying. His shoulders were hunched over slightly, and she could see the rise and fall of the movements of his body. Kate's heart broke at the sight before her. She wasn't use to seeing him like this. 

Kate moved over to where he was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. As soon as he felt her hands on him, he reached up and covered her hands with his own. 

"She was only three in this picture. It was the first time she had ever rode a bike." He said explaining to Kate of the picture that was on his home screen. There she was a little Alexis sitting on pink and white bike equipped with a basket and streamers and a ugly larger then life flower that was mounted on the basket. 

"She is beautiful." Kate said. Rick clicked the screen and it changed to another photo. 

The next photo was of a tiny Alexis sitting on Castle's lap. "This was one week after her first Christmas." He explained. 

"Rick stop, we will get her back. Then there will be plenty more Christmas memories to be had. " Kate explained. 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Come with me." Kate said as she reached her hand out to her writer. Castle learned by now you never tell Katherine Beckett no. So he complied and took her hand, allowing her to lead them in the direction of his room. 

They stood eye to eye. Well as close to eye to eye as their height difference allowed. Kate reached out and slowly undid the buttons of his dress shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then climbed into his bed. He watched her move, she was fierce and yet graceful at the sametime. "Come here." She said as she reached her arms out to him. 

Kate laid back against the headboard, Castle crawled in the bed and laid his head on her chest. He could hear the steady beating of his lovers heart. 

"When I was shot, and I was in surgery you told me once I wasn't going to die. Do you remember that?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

"How did you know?" She questioned. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes enjoying her gentle touch. 

"When you love someone your heart knows when you have truly lost them." 

"What does your heart tell you now?" Kate asked. 

"That you will find my daughter." He said looking into her hazel eyes. 

"Listen to your heart now Castle." Kate said. 

Castle sighed and laid his head back down on her. 

"I love having you here." Castle admitted. 

"I will stay as long as you want." 

"How is forever?" He asked. 

"Forever sounds perfect."


End file.
